Duke Peasworth E. Go of New Home
If you wish to make fanart of me, then by all means... go right on ahead ;> My name is Duke Peasworth Edmund Go of New Home, at your service. I am among the Underground's wealthiest and most prestigious individuals. If you can't tell by the title, I live in New Home as its extravagant Duke. Please, read more about me... I'm sure you'll love what I have in store for you. Backstory Ahhhh, yes. I suppose we should talk about who I am before we go into the nitty gritty details of my appearance and such. Well, let's start from the very beginning... my parents were two very different Monsters with the same class. My father, Sir Hansworth Shen Go, came from the Far East as a mighty General. My mother, Elizabeth Pea, was the Duchess of Home on the Surface. Of course, they fell in love at the most tragic of times... as our race was attacked by those filthy humans! Through luck, they were spared, and cast into the Underground with all the elites and peasants that survived. There, my mother became the Duchess of Home, and my father soon married her to become the Duke of Home. Just a few sweet moments later, I came into the world as Monsterity's greatest gift! All in a tiny little egg... mmm, just thinking about it makes me want to hug myself! As the years passed, I grew from a strapping young lad with potential into one of the Underground's strongest Monsters. I learned many honorable practices, such as how to fence, glide, speak with etiquette, and woo others~! Of course, tragedy eventually strikes in the tales of all heroes... for my parents fell ill. All at the same time when King Asgore decides to move the capital closer towards the Barrier. I can remember their last words, telling me to move on to this new land. And so, I have moved on to New Home, now being its Duke. Of course, as a long period of time has passed, my own ambitions have shifted! I have seen what Asgore's plan is like, and quite frankly, he is an imbecile. Trust me, if I get even one SOUL myself, whether I dirty my hands or take one from that oaf by force, I will obtain six more and break the Barrier! Now how is that for a hero's backstory?! Description Well well well... NOW you want to know what I look like, eh? Well, by all means, I enjoy talking about the hard work I've done to look this good. If we were to start from the beginning, I am an amazingly handsome Peacock monster, standing at approximately 6'2" (5'8" if you exclude the feathers). My standard body feathers are a mystical blue from my head down to the beginning of my legs. My legs on the other hand are lean, and mean, being an almost pure white. As all Dukes should dress, I dress myself in the most luxurious selection of clothes. While I do adopt different sets of clothes from time to time (None costing less than 10000 G of course), I usually wear a glorious set of crimson red leather armor, complete with hot and fluffy lining at the collar! To go with this, I wear a black sash with a sheath for my fencing sword. Let's not joke anymore, I know what you really want to know about. The absolute cherry on top of my appearance, is my absolutely beautiful plumage that is my tail feathers. They extend from underneath my robes right into a flawless hemisphere. Each individual feather is a golden yellow, with many spots resembling my charming blue eyes. As far as I am aware, I am actually capable of hypnotizing many individuals with this beauty! At least, for a short time. Relationships Friends Emily (Agarif): Technically, she is not my friend, but this was the best category I put her in. At first, when I saw her, she appeared so... pathetic. But now, I see her potential. With her strength, my plan will certainly come together, one way or another! Enemies Joseph Alucard: In all of my life I have never seen such an insufferable aristocrat. When I see him do another bad action, I will say this: "Hello, I am Duke Peasworth Edmund Go of New Home... your kind killed my uncle, prepare to die!" Genevieve: Just recently I have discovered that this woman is actually a Human. With my sword, I will stab at thee, and take your SOUL for the greater good, witch! Platinum Alucard: Ugh, the younger sister of Joseph. That damn brat caused so much chaos with her actions. She is very lucky that she is only a minor, otherwise she would be as much of a target as her brother! Acquaintances I have met so many individuals, that I cannot list any at the moment that pop in my mind at the moment. Family Duchess Elizabeth Pea of Home: Ahhh, yes, my mother. I definitely miss her, she was an angel blessed by the Heavens. She will be the finest woman to have ever lived, and the greatest duchess to have ever lived by that extension. Sir Hansworth Shen Go: My father was also the best, he fought so gallantly against the Humans, that he even managed to kill one too! Could not take his SOUL, however... at least he was one of the bravest men to have ever lived. Second best duke too... second only to me, that is. Romantic Partner(s) I will admit, I have not mingled into any romantic relationships as of yet. I have simply been uninterested... but when the time comes, I will woo the woman I choose with the greatest of ease! Stats Base Stats HP: 2500 ATK: 75 DEF: 50 Armor ATK: Fencing Sword - 60 ATK. One shouldn't mess with someone like me. I could easily slice you into ribbons with this perfectly sharpened sword! DEF: Robes of Royalty - 40 DEF. I prefer to have less defense in trade for more flexibility. Believe me, it is the best way to go. ACTs Check Me Out, Beg for Mercy, Flirt with Me, Parry. Battle Should you ever cross me, I will be sure to fight you in a battle. But don't worry, I am a gentleman... I will let you have a Fencing Sword as well, should we ever battle! Attack I prepare an undodgeable attack with my sword. You must use Parry in order to avoid damage here. With an elegant movement of my wing, I blow a gust of wind onto the bullet board with feathers floating about! Your SOUL will be forced towards a certain direction depending on the wind, but you can move in adjacent directions as well. Several singular dots appear on the bullet board, tracking your SOUL specifically. A mere second or two later, I peck these dots with rapid succession. I swipe at the bullet board with my sword in eight separate directions, which are up, down, left, right, and all four diagonals. You must watch me to see which way I'm going to swipe. Do watch out, I have a very loud squawk! It is blue, as well. If you move when I squawk, not only will you get damaged, but you'll be disoriented too! For even more trouble, I combine one of my attacks with my tail fully opened! Should your SOUL ever go towards me, it will keep going until it reaches the top of the bullet board, front and center; this would allow me to hit you with the greatest of ease. Sparing Pffft, spare me? HA! You must be joking... you aren't? Well, I suppose sparing is possible, if you Beg for Mercy about ten times or so. Or maybe if you tire me out by hanging on for about twenty-five turns. Oh and trust me, if you Flirt with Me, nothing will happen. I have standards. Quotes Encounter "So YOU must be the Human I've heard so much about... do not fret, for when I kill you, I will use your SOUL myself to liberate monsterkind! I will become the new King of Monsters, and that oaf can be a Duke instead! EN GUARDE!" Encounter "Couldn't dodge THAT move, could you?! HA HA HA!" to Parry "That was a good move, Human. But, it isn't good enough!" Parry "An incorrect anticipation, scum!" Parry "Wow, a mere Human flirting with me? How flattering... not!" with Me "How pathetic, you begging me for mercy? How about no?" for Mercy #1 "Heh, you are not going anywhere by getting on your knees, except letting me kill you quicker!" for Mercy #2 "You are a persistent little beggar, aren't you? That is why you are not fabulous like me!" for Mercy #3 "...Huh. You really do like appearing weak." for Mercy #4 "Is there some sort of end goal you have here, doing that constantly?" for Mercy #5 "Okay, now you're just getting annoying, stop it." for Mercy #6 "You're really getting on my nerves now, I command you to stop it now!" for Mercy #7 "I said... I command you to stop it right NOW!" for Mercy #8 "........." for Mercy #9 "I get it, you're fighting me on a higher moral ground. In that case, I will fight back by rising to your level." for Mercy #10 "...You're not going to die, are you? Well, I'll tell you this much, I am tired. We can fight later." Tired "I must say, for a human, you're rather good with that sword!" Hurt "I suppose this has taught me a valuable lesson... there is actually someone better than me..." Death "...Oh. That was... that was a very good trick. Get me on a higher moral ground, so you can get me on a lower tactical ground... good job, my successor..." Betrayal Flavor Text You better watch out, for I, Duke Peasworth E. Go of New Home, am coming for you! Encounter Wow, I smell like a zoo. Neutral I dab some Underground Sunscreen on my beak. Neutral I wonder, what am I going to do once I become King? Neutral I can't go to my happy place now, you've made me mad! Angry This is the fight that doesn't end... yes it goes on and on my friend. Tired I am preparing an undodgeable attack, get ready to be smitten! Undodgeable Attack You were going to do something, but I hit you with my undodgeable attack! Parry You successfully parry my undodgeable attack, good move. Parry Pfffft,'' what are you doing parrying the air?'' Parry You put your hands together and beg me for mercy. for Mercy #1 You go one step further by going onto your knees. What a wimp. for Mercy #2 You begin bowing to me while still begging. for Mercy #3 You begin shedding a few tears with your super-begging. for Mercy #4 Your desperate attempts at begging begin to baffle me. for Mercy #5 Adding in more streams of tears, and now I'm starting to get mad. for Mercy #6 You add some verbal pleas as well. Why do you keep on doing this??? for Mercy #7 Now you get all the much closer with this ultra-mega-begging. I immediately step away with an angry scoff. for Mercy #8 You give me a kiss on my toe. I have no idea what to say. for Mercy #9 You then slowly get up to kiss my hand. I give a long sigh of agony. for Mercy #10 I slowly sheathe my sword, and spare you. Satisfied Trivia * I have reason to believe I am based off of Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2. I mean, we're both elegant and superior peacocks, and my father's middle name is also Shen! * Apparently I am narrated in some practice called "roleplays" in first person. What an interesting fact about me! * Did you know that I am the best man in the entire world? Yeah, I know, it's a shocker. Credit Credits go to me, and only me. (((In all seriousness, credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Thanks to AetherBytes for the fake FA template!))) Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male